


You Are Not Justice.

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, Death Note
Genre: Assassin's Creed fusion, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, I accidentally an OC, Modern Era, One Shot, Pieces of Eden, Weird Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuk is not a Shinigami. He's one of those meddling Precursors, and the Death Note is a Piece of Eden, which the Brotherhood wants Light to stop using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Justice.

Neither the door handle nor the paper had been moved a millimeter from the positions Light had left them in, so he was very startled to find someone sitting at his own desk when he got home.

The intruder was masked and wore a dark jacket with its baggy hood drawn up to conceal what the mask did not. _Does he hide his face because he suspects I am Kira?_

"Who are you," Light asked, putting on his best confused-innocent act, "and what are you doing in my room?"

"It matters not what **I** am doing. You must stop what **you** are doing, Kira."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not Kira."

"You are, and there is no sense in hiding it from me. I already know about the book."

Light's breath caught in his throat. "What book? What are you talking about?"

"The book you obtained from the one called Ryuk."

 _Shit. He really does know._ Keeping his head still, Light pointed his eyes a few degrees to the right to look at Ryuk, who was wearing the same maddeningly cheerful expression as always.

The Shinigami cackled. "Heh heh heh! Sounds like he's got this all figured out! This should be interesting!"

"I ask you a second time. Stop using the book."

Light abandoned all pretense of naïveté. "I am creating a new and better world. Why should I stop?"

"You may believe that is what you are doing. But the power has already begun to corrupt you. You have already strayed from killing those convicted by the law, and begun to kill innocents."

"Those FBI agents were not innocent. They stood against justice!"

"They stood against you. You are not justice."

"I am! The police should be on my side, seeking elimination of evil!"

"A third time: You **will** stop what you are doing."

"I will **not**."

"I do not wish to harm you. I am not with the NPA, nor with the FBI, nor with L. Give the artifact to me."

 _Ah, so that's his real aim. This isn't about justice or innocence at all. He wants it for himself!_ "You are not worthy to hold the Death Note! Nobody is except for me! The Shinigami blessed me with this gift, because he saw that **I alone** would be capable of wielding it properly!"

"Heh heh! I didn't bless you with nothin'. You just happened to be the first human to come along and pick it up, and you know that!"

"Shinigami do not exist," the man replied coolly.

Now it was Light who cackled. "Then who gave me the Death Note?! Where did it come from?!"

"It is he who was called Mors, Thanatos, Azrael, and now is called Ryuk. He is no god, and neither are you. You both believe yourselves untouchable, but you are mortal nevertheless." The masked man held out his hand. "I shall ask you a fourth and final time before I leave you in peace. Give me the artifact."

Light stared him down defiantly, not moving, a bitter sneer stretched across his face. "I am not giving it to you."

The other man nodded in understanding. "Then I shall depart now."

A microsecond later Light was suddenly aware of a form behind him, but before he could do anything, a cold stabbing pierced through his ribs, and a second blade slit his jugular. The last words he heard as his consciousness slipped away were "Rest in peace, Yagami."

"Death Note... Oddly poetic name for the thing," Light's inquisitor mused. "Tell me then, where did he hide it?"

The Assassin who had killed Light closed his eyes and concentrated. He possessed a very unusual ability: for a brief time after killing someone, his mind became linked with that of his victim. This "Mortality Mentalism" had startled and confused him when it had first happened on a mission shortly after his initiation. All the emotions and knowledge jumbled together with his own, and he'd feared for his sanity until they dissipated a few minutes later. That was many years ago now, and since then he had often been employed on assassinations where some secret fact needed to be extracted from the target.

He reopened his eyes and pointed at the desk. "It is right in that top drawer. He made a false bottom which must be opened from the bottom with a non-conductive material or else a trap will be activated and start a fire."

The first Assassin allowed himself a small laugh. "As if First Civilization artifacts could be destroyed by mere fire."

They left the same way they'd entered, through the window, with the Death Note still inside of the plastic bag Light had hidden it in. As they silently traversed the rooftops, Ryuk floated along behind them unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit did I just accidentally create another OC?
> 
> If you like Death Note/Assassin's Creed crossovers, check out [Ryuk dropped his note, again](http://atlantima.deviantart.com/art/Ryuk-dropped-his-note-again-173430860) by the fucking amazing doubleleaf, even though it's completely unrelated to this fic.


End file.
